Talk:Kristyn Farraday
Kristyn Farraday's Personality Life! Hi, guys! So, no one know about Kristyn's personality life, right? So, I decided to tell for you about Kristyn's life ( how do I imagine that )! I hope you'll love it! So, Kristyn Farraday is 17 years old teenager, who has talent of dance. She was only 6 years old when she start dancing and when she was 7 years old, she start dancing ballet! Her biggest dream is to be a professional dancer just like her grandmother. Her grandmother was one from the most popular English ballerinas in 1960 - 1970 years. Now, Kristyn's grandmother live in England and she is very rich. Owned she, told for Kristyn that Kristyn has talent of dance. Kristyn wish to be like her very much. Kristyn's mother is American businesswoman. Her name is Amanda. Amanda works as lawyer. She is very successful in her job. She is specialist and very desired lawyer. She isn't homemaker. She prefer to be at a work whole day, than cook dinners or wash the floor. She is very hard working woman. Sometimes, she even come back to home at night's 4 o'clock! But she is very fair and great mother for Kristyn. They often go in cafe or cruise together. Amanda doesn't love when Kristyn is late or doesn't do her homework. Amanda is 44 years old, young woman. So, Kristyn's father is Jack. He is also lawyer. He has lot of monies and he is really great in his job. He met Amanda when they worked on some job. They married and give birth to Kristyn. But when Kristyn was only 4 years old, they broke up. They "fight" for Kristyn. They both wanted to rise her, but finally Amanda won. After that, Jack had not seen his own daughter. But now, Jack decided to meet her! Kristyn and her mother have not idea that he'll be back in their life! Kristyn even didn't think about him. She even doesn't remember her own dad! Jack is 45 years old CHARMING man. He is women's "dream". He's charming, young and has lot of monies and cool car. Some women even says that he like Brad Pitt. But what will Kristyn think about him? So, Amanda and Kristyn do not live along.... Amanda has husband! He's name is Spencer Shay. Spencer is Kristyn's teacher in her school. He is teacher of Mathematic. Amanda and Spencer met each other when Kristyn was 6 years old. They started dating when Kristyn was 9 years old and they married when she was 11 years old. Kristyn doesn't call him "father" but they have very good and close relationship. They go to school and go back from school together. Spencer is very cute, nice, kind, smart and good hearted man. He isn't as charming as Jack is, but he is more good hearted. Kristyn's best friend is Hailey. She met Kristyn when they were only 6 years old, in the school. They're very loyal and close friends. Kristyn has friend named Dillon but she is crush on him. Kristyn and Dillon aren't in some school but they are in some ballet school. Amanda says that it will be great if Kristyn's first boyfriend will be like Dillon. Kristyn also has pet named Sam ( sometimes "princess" ). She is 2 - years - old cat. Amanda give it for Kristyn in her birthday, when she turned in 15 years. So, during whole day, Kristyn is very tired. In the morning she go to school, next she go to her ballet school. After her school or schools, she go to home and do her homework. And in the night she talking or watch the movies with her mom and Spencer. Her favorite movies are "Men In Black ( 1, 2, 3 )", "Alice In Wonderland", "Tangled" and "SpongeBob Squarepants". So, Kristyn often go to England with her grandmother. Kristyn had the most powerful fairytale when she went to the ballet world! She become more confident then she was in past. Now her life is usual. But she doesn't know that her life will change again! Soon there will be news in her life.... Her father will back! Will they have good relationship? Will Kristyn love him? What will Amanda think about that? So, Kristyn has interesting life! I hope you love it! Kristyn is the best! Kristyn is the best character I ever seen from BMs! She is so beautiful and very good person. I love her character and nature! I like her! I love her everything! She is very lovely and adventurous as I am! I'm also love this fact that she want not marring until she will not be already woman! This is good! Because teenage really must not marring. This words: "Wow.... Hold on! I'm not getting married. I'm only seventeen!" makes me happy. Also this movie is very interesting! This story happened only because Kristyn suddenly broke her shoes. isn't this awesome?! And dances are just perfect! I'm love Kristyn very much! I'm love Krisryn! Kristyn is so beautiful and cute girl! I'm love her more than every other Barbie movies characters! She is so nice and loyal friend! Also she is very talented and amazing dancer! I'm love her! I'm believe that she'll be best student in ballet school! Also I'm love her sense of humor! She's very cute and sweet teen girl! I'm her biggest fan ever! I'm want to be like her and to have fairy tale like her! Also she is very good and loyal friend for Hailey. She is ready to save her even if Hailey is kidnap by snow queen! And this fact that Kristyn won't marrying' until she will not be woman is best! Awesome! Perfect! Because teenage must have freedom and fun, and if teenage gotta married this will NOT be happy end! And Kristyn know that she is teenage and she must take a fun from the life! Kristyn is the BEST! I'M LOVE HER VERY MUCH! I love Kristyn for the way she dances on her onw way. Kathrin